Plus jamais pareil
by Chryseis7
Summary: Attention, spoiler saison 4 ! House avait pris le soin d’éviter pas mal de monde ce mois-ci, en particulier Cuddy. Elle aurait voulu jouer son médecin, elle lui aurait peut-être conseillé de voir un psy ou d’autres trucs dans le genre et House n’avait pas
1. Chapter 1

Plus jamais pareil

Auteur : Chryséis

Disclamers : rien n'est à moi, ne gagne pas de sous…

Spoiler : oui, post saison 4. Attention donc !!

Genre : drame, Huddy. Je mets la fic en NC-17.

Résumé : après la mort d'Amber, la vie de House ne sera jamais plus pareil (d'où le titre ;)). _House avait pris le soin d'éviter pas mal de monde ce mois-ci, en particulier Cuddy. Elle aurait voulu jouer son médecin, elle lui aurait peut-être conseillé de voir un psy ou d'autres trucs dans le genre et House n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces conneries._

Note : c'est ma première fic sur House M.D alors soyez indulgents. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop « hors caractère ».

House avait fini son boulot : il venait de sauver cette patiente. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, une lumière chaude et orangée traversait son bureau. Lui, il était assis, le regard dirigé vers le bureau de Wilson, le menton posé sur sa canne. Enfin ce n'était plus le bureau de Wilson et c'était là tout le problème. Il se massa la jambe et grimaça. Wilson avait remis sa lettre de démission à Cuddy trois jours après la mort d'Amber et sans que House ne réalise vraiment, le nom de Wilson sur la porte de son bureau avait été effacé. Mais le bureau restait inoccupé, sans doute par la volonté de Cuddy. Il se redressa et pencha sa tête en arrière sous l'effet de la douleur. Il sortit son flacon de sa poche, le secoua – c'était son habitude – l'ouvrit et en goba un. Il se massa à nouveau la jambe en attendant que la vicodin fasse son effet. Les douleurs s'intensifiaient depuis ce dernier mois, depuis que Wilson avait quitté Prinston. Les douleurs étaient encore pires que lorsqu'il avait laissé partir Stacy. Il n'avait jamais pris autant de vicondin et il en était arrivé à piquer des seringues de morphines aux urgences quand ils étaient débordés, c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps. Désormais c'était Cuddy qui lui faisait les prescriptions. Etrangement elle n'avait fait aucune remarque sur l'augmentation des doses, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. La vicodin faisait effet et il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

Lisa était en train de régler un problème d'organisation avec l'infirmière en chef quand elle aperçu House qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. De là où elle était, elle pouvait remarquer ses traits tirés plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle repris la conversation avec l'infirmière.

- Allez, bon sang, démarre !

Il était en train de s'énerver au volant de sa voiture. Elle faisait un bruit épouvantable. Il s'acharna encore trente secondes avant de se résigner.

- Saloperie, grogna-t-il en posant sa tête sur le volant.

Quand il se redressa, il se rendit compte qu'il avait son portable à la main, dans le menu répertoire de son téléphone, sur le nom de Wilson. Sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts avaient fait défiler la liste des noms. Il ferma son téléphone d'un geste sec. Il regarda sa montre : vingt heures. Son garagiste est déjà fermé depuis plus d'une heure.

- Et merde, dit-il en attrapant son sac et sa canne. J'ai plus qu'à pieuter dans mon bureau.

Lisa se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle vit House rentrer. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui.

- Vous ne venez pas tout juste de partir ? demanda-t-elle à House.

- Je vais dormir ici, vous savez dès que je m'éloigne de ma moquette chérie… répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en continuant son chemin. J'ai juste oublié de faire un truc.

- Vous mentez, affirma-t-elle.

- Moi ? mais non.

- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure sortir. Vous êtes probablement allez jusqu'à votre voiture et si vous avez oublié de faire un truc vous auriez laissé votre sac dans votre voiture le temps de faire le dit truc. Mais vous l'avez sur vous et je sais à quel point vous détestez faire des heures sup'.

House leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant conscient qu'il allait devoir dire la vérité.

- Mon tas de ferraille qui me sert de voiture a décider de faire un caprice ce soir : elle refuse de démarrer. Je vais dormir ici.

- Je peux vous ramener.

- Non c'est bon, j'appellerai mon garagiste demain matin…

House avait pris le soin d'éviter pas mal de monde ce mois-ci, en particulier Cuddy. Elle aurait voulu jouer son médecin, elle lui aurait peut-être conseillé de voir un psy ou d'autres trucs dans le genre et House n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces conneries. D'accord, l'amour de son meilleur était morte et House avait une grande part de responsabilité dans sa mort. Le psy aurait probablement dit que ce n'était pas sa faute et que son problème dans son rapport aux autres était dans son enfance. Mais c'était sa faute, enfin il le pensait.

- Bon…c'est comme vous voulez, soupira-t-elle en tournant les talons.

House la regarda s'en allez et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? demanda l'infirmière en voyant Cuddy marcher rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

- Non… Si ! Enfin…

L'infirmière la regarda bizarrement.

- Bonne soirée, ajouta la directrice pour mettre fin à ce début de conversation.

- Merci, de même, répondit-elle quelque peu perturbée.

House était allongé sur le fauteuil à l'entrée de son bureau. La pièce avait une atmosphère étrange : la nuit était tombée et la lune apparaissait et disparaissait à son gré derrière les nuages. Il remonta sur lui la couverture qu'il avait réussi à dégoter. Il fixa quelques instants le plafond et ferma les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit presque aussitôt : quelqu'un était entré violemment dans son bureau, c'était Cuddy. Elle s'était plantée devant lui et il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à la bouger. Lisa posa ses mains sur ses hanches et attendit. La scène paraissait plutôt étrange.

- Quoi ? soupira House après cet étrange silence.

Lisa ne dit rien, elle attendait.

- D'habitude vous me criez dessus, allez-y vous avez mon feu vert, continua-t-il en l'incitant à le faire d'un geste de la main. Je suis prêt.

Cuddy croisa les bras. House commença à s'agacer.

- Vous savez ça ne me dérange pas que quelqu'un me mate pendant que je dorme… Ca risque d'être juste ennuyant pour vous, repris-t-il en se retournant et en remontant sa couverture.

- Vous rejetez tout le monde et vous vous renfermer chaque jour un peu plus sur vous-même, dit Lisa rapidement.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas très bavard il y a peu…

Lisa se rapprocha de son fauteuil, lentement. La pièce était baignée dans une lumière bleutée. Une raie de lumière parcourait Cuddy de tout son long. Elle sentit le regard de House sur elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses chevilles, remontèrent le long de ses jambes, lentement, continuèrent sur son ventre et sur sa poitrine pour fixer sur ses yeux bleus qui étaient mis en valeur par cette raie de lumière. Elle s'avança un peu plus, faisant disparaître cette raie sur elle. House se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait et dit :

- Je suis fatigué, laissez moi j'ai besoin de dormir.

Lisa ne bougea pas.

- Quoi ?! Vous allez rester là jusqu'à demain matin ?! S'énerva-t-il. Ou à moins que vous partez si je vous dis que oui je préfère qu'on me foute la paix en ce moment, j'ai pas besoin de gens qui me regardent avec des yeux remplis de pitié !!

- Vous avez besoin d'aide…

- Non ! J'ai juste besoin de DORMIR ! hurla-t-il.

Il se tourna violement dans son fauteuil. Cuddy sentait que quoiqu'elle allait dire, il allait s'énerver plus, mais il le fallait, il fallait que quelqu'un…l'aide. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus directe. Elle s'approcha et se baissa sur lui. House ne se tourna pas tout de suite. Elle sentait qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne détourna que ses yeux vers elle. Elle continuait de s'avancer vers lui, tout doucement. Une nouvelle raie de lumière apparue sur son visage. Avec son avancée vers lui, le pendentif qu'elle portait s'écarta de sa peau. House pouvait en saisir tous les détails, la moindre pierre qui brillait sous cette lumière bleutée. Ses yeux suivirent à nouveau la lumière. Son cou, les grains de beauté sur sa peau, son menton, ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux. House tourna son visage vers elle. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils sentaient la respiration de chacun. Lisa était en train de capter son attention, enfin pas de la meilleure façon, elle en était consciente.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas aller plus mal, dit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça, répondit House avec une voix rocailleuse.

Cuddy s'était avancée au maximum, elle attendait que House poursuive :

- Le mal est déjà fait, continua House, et rien de ce que vous pouvez faire n'y changera rien…

Il ferma les yeux, il sentait l'odeur de Cuddy. Il pouvait même appréhender à quel moment elle allait parler, rien qu'en observant les muscles de son visage bouger.

- Il n'y a pas de point de non retour…

- Oh, si, en physique, dans le film Armageddon, pour les serial killer, et pour les types qui ne sont pas capables de prendre un bus sans tuer la copine de leur meilleur ami…

Cuddy se redressa pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle allait parler lorsque House prit les devants :

- Et ne dites pas que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mieux ! Dites à Wilson que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Lisa ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi vous avez tout gâché… On était à deux doigts de s'embrasser et de s'envoyer de l'air par le même occasion, dit-il en baissant le niveau sonore de sa voix.

- Je ne m'arrêterai pas là, répondit-elle.

- J'y compte bien, la dernière fois, c'était il y a vingt ans, ça commence à faire long.

- Je vous emmerderai jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce que je veux de vous, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- J'espère que par « _jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce que je veux de vous_ » vous voulez dire des gémissements essoufflés ! cria-t-il à son adresse.

Et merde, se dit-il, il savait bien que Cuddy, un jour ou l'autre, rejouerai au médecin, pire au psychiatre.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

- Elle ne sera pas prête tout de suite.

House se gratta la tête en regardant sa voiture partir remorquée par le camion de dépannage.

- Dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il au garagiste.

- Deux semaines…

House écarquilla les yeux.

- …Minimum, c'est une vieille voiture, le temps que je trouve les pièces détachées… Vous savez, vous ferez mieux d'en acheter une autre…

- Non, c'est bon, réparez là.

Le garagiste parut étonné, et regarda House bizarrement.

- Je vous enverrai un devis, répondit le garagiste en montant dans le camion.

- C'est pas la peine, je vous dis…

- Les réparations vont vous coûter une fortune, termina-t-il en mettant le contact.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda sa voiture s'éloigner en prenant de la vicodin. Il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour rentrer ce soir.

- Vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui, Dr. House, déclara l'infirmière en lui tendant le dossier médical d'un patient.

- Vous rigolez, j'ai toujours été du matin, s'indigna House en lui arrachant le dossier des mains.

- Salle de consultation numéro 2, dit l'infirmière.

House entra dans la salle, le nez dans le dossier de la patiente.

- Il est là depuis huit heures trente ? s'étonna Cuddy.

L'infirmière hochât la tête.

- Quel est son prochain patient ? demanda Lisa.

La jeune femme pris le prochain dossier et dit :

- M. Meyer, en salle numéro 1.

- Faites comme d'habitude, sauf que vous ne faites pas entrer M. Meyer dans la salle de consultation.

- D'accord, répondit-elle lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et House fit son entrée, toujours son nez dans le dossier.

- Alors…dit-il en relevant la tête.

Cuddy était assise sur la table d'auscultation. House ferma violement le dossier en soupirant.

- Je vous enlève dix heures de consultation si vous écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire, dit-elle avant même que House n'ait réussi à ouvrir la bouche.

Cruel dilemme.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

- Monsieur… il regarda dans le dossier… Meyer, dit-il à l'attention de la salle d'attente.

Un petit homme chauve et bedonnant se leva.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit House au patient, une hystérique n'a pas voulu attendre son tour… dit-il à Cuddy quand elle sortait de la salle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui dit :

- Vous venez de gagner dix heures plus.

House regarda sa montre : dix huit heures. Putain de bus, il était en retard. Il était assis sur le banc devant l'hôpital. Il regarda une deuxième fois sa montre énervé. Il savait que Cuddy finissait vers cette heure là et qu'il allait forcément la croiser. Il aurait bien voulu aller à l'autre station de bus, mais sa jambe lui faisait mal et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il faisait rebondir sa canne nerveusement en espérant que le bus ne soit pas trop en retard. Il posa son regard sur l'ancienne place de parking de Wilson. Le nom était effacé mais elle restait inoccupée, comme son bureau. Il avait l'impression qu'il était toujours dans Prinston. Il hantait ses rêves, le plus souvent, Wilson ne disait rien, il le regardait fixement, de la même façon dont il l'avait regardé quand House s'était réveillé des soins intensifs. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Enfin, pas réellement. House était allé à l'enterrement de Amber, mais en faisant attention de ne pas être vu de Wilson. Il était au dernier rang dans l'église, dans un coin sombre. Il arriva discrètement lorsque tout le monde était assis et en repartit avant la fin de la cérémonie. Il voyait Wilson uniquement de dos. House laissa son esprit vagabonder et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il savait déjà qui c'était.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous remmène ? demanda Cuddy.

- J'attends le bus... qui est en retard d'ailleurs.

Cuddy se mit à rire. House la dévisagea.

- Il n'y a pas de bus aujourd'hui, ils sont en grève !

Décidemment, le sort s'acharne sur lui. Et Cuddy continuait à rire.

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes de mèche avec les conducteurs de bus…dit House.

- Oh bien sûr ! Je n'ai que ça à faire, manipuler les conducteurs pour qu'ils fassent grève et que je vous ramène.

- Ok, dit-il en se levant. Vous me ramenez et vous m'enlever les heures de consult' que vous m'avez ajouté.

- Certainement pas, dit Lisa en riant, c'est moi qui fait des propositions, pas vous.

House s'approcha d'elle et dit :

- Je suis sûr que vous bluffer sur la grève.

Cuddy posa sa main sur sa hanche et lui lança un regard qui le mettait au défi.

- C'est sur que maintenant que vous faites les heures de consult' sans en passer la moitié à regarder la télé…

Elle avait raison, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lu le journal ou écouté les infos. De plus quelques patients n'étaient pas venus à leur rendez vous.

- On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe dehors, continua Cuddy. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en voyant s'approcher House encore plus.

- Je cherche un signe qui me montre que vous bluffez. J'aurai forcement entendu le mot grève quelque part si il y avait effectivement grève.

Les yeux de House bougeaient rapidement, à l'affût du moindre petit signe. Ils étaient très proches et Lisa faisait tout son possible pour rester de marbre. Les situations étaient inversées par rapport à hier soir, c'était House qui mettait la pression et qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait, après tout House n'avait jamais su qui avait appelé pour annuler le rendez-vous d'embauche de Foreman il y a six mois de cela. Au bout de quelques instants, House s'écarta d'elle, perplexe.

- Deux heures en moins et vous pouvez me raccompagner, dit House.

- Le marchandage des heures ne se fait pas en dehors de l'hôpital, répondit Lisa.

- Bon très bien, déclara-t-il en se levant du banc, je n'ai plus qu'à y rentrer, et peut être bien que je vais y dormir une nuit de plus.

- Bon très bien ! s'empressa Cuddy. Deux heures en moins.

House esquissa un sourire, assez satisfait de lui et suivit Cuddy. Dès que Lisa eut démarré sa voiture, House s'écria :

- Hé ! Mais c'est mon bus ! Vous n'êtes qu'une…

- Manipulatrice ?


	3. Chapter 3

Maintenant que Cuddy pouvait parler à House s'en qu'il ne s'enfuît, elle ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Ses procédures étaient un peu plus orthodoxes que d'habitude lors des ces diagnostiques, il ne débaroulait plus dans son bureau afin de lui demander des choses complètement saugrenues, il faisait ses heures de consultation sans trop broncher. Bref, House était moins House. Il semblait s'estomper un peu. Bien sur, il y avait toujours ses remarques toujours aussi cinglantes. Lisa réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis que House attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Avez-vous revu Wilson ? demanda Cuddy brusquement.

House s'attendait à une question dans le genre. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lisa lui laissa un peu de temps.

- Non…murmura-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ?

House se tourna brusquement vers Cuddy et lui lança un regard glacial. Lisa détourna les yeux et se concentra vers la route. House réfléchissait, à vrai dire, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il avait essayé d'appeler Wilson, mais les rares fois où il rassemblait assez de courage pour l'appeler, il tombait sur le répondeur et il ne laissa jamais aucun message. Cuddy n'avait jamais vu House aussi mal à l'aise à cause d'une question. D'habitude, il avait toujours la réponse.

- Vous ne savez pas vraiment, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle comme pour le soulager d'une réponse.

House, pour toute réponse, hocha la tête et regarda à travers la vitre. Il y voyait par moment le reflet de son visage. Un visage marqué, fatigué.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

- Vous avez renoncé ? demanda House en la coupant.

Il en avez assez de se faire attaquer par de Cuddy et décida à son tour de la questionner.

- Renoncer à quoi ? répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- A avoir un enfant, dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Cuddy encaissa tant bien que mal. Pour que House aille vers ce terrain là, c'est qu'il était sur la défensive. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de ça, House lui avait crié qu'elle serait une mauvaise mère et que c'était tant mieux si ses tentatives avaient échouées.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi…soupira Lisa.

- Oh si… Vous êtes aussi malheureuse que moi. Oh bien sûr vous êtes l'une des premières femmes directrice d'hôpital… sans mari et sans enfant…

Cuddy freina brusquement. Elle ne roulait pas vite, mais s'était suffisant pour que House se taise. La voiture zigzagua avant de s'immobiliser. La route était déserte, heureusement. C'était la route sur laquelle House s'était fait arrêté par Tritter, ils étaient presque arrivés chez lui. Cuddy était visiblement énervée. House la regarda : elle fixait la route droit devant elle, les mains crispées sur le volant. Il n'y avait pas que de l'énervement dans son attitude, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus triste.

- Sortez, dit calmement Lisa.

House ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Je cherche à vous aider. Mais vous, vous refusez que je vous aide. Au lieu de ça vous remuer le couteau dans la plaie tout ça parce que vous vous sentez au pied du mur et que vous n'avez trouvé rien d'autre pour vous protéger que de dire ce genre de chose. A votre avis, si je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est pour quelle raison ? Hurla-t-elle. Maintenant sortez !

Tous les muscles de son cou et de son visage étaient crispés et House restait là à rien dire, pas décidé à sortir.

- Et je ne suis pas malheureuse, vous êtes malheureux. Sortez !

Voyant que House ne bougeait toujours pas, elle sortit de sa voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrir la portière.

- C'est très aimable, normalement, la galanterie, c'est pour les homes, non ? dit House

La main de Cuddy attrapa le col de chemise de House et le tira en dehors de la voiture. Il fut surpris de la force qu'elle fit preuve pour le faire sortir. House se retrouva en dehors de la voiture assez rapidement.

- Ca m'apprendra à vouloir vous aider ! cria-t-elle en lui remettant sa canne entre les mains. Retournez dans votre appartement ! Allez faire une over-dose de vicodin ou ce que bon vous semble !

Elle allait rejoindre le volant lorsque House l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle essaya de se dégager mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Vous me faites mal.

Elle arrêta de se débattre. Cuddy regarda House droit dans les yeux. House tenait toujours fermement son poignet, obligeant Cuddy à rester proche de lui. Peu à peu Lisa sentit l'expression du visage de House changer, s'humaniser quelque peu. Il desserra son emprise jusqu'à lâcher Cuddy complètement. Mais Cuddy ne recula pas et continuait de le fixer.

- Je suis désolé…murmura-t-il.

- Depuis quand vous vous excusez ?

Cela avait l'air sincère.

- Vous me fatiguez, dit Cuddy.

House était toujours adossé à la portière arrière de la voiture de Cuddy et ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Dangereusement proches. Lisa sentit la main de House se poser doucement sur sa hanche. La tension était considérable. House lui laissa le choix, elle pouvait remonter dans sa voiture. Il lui laissa un peu de temps. Elle restait la, à le regarder. Il s'approcha, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Cuddy ferma les yeux doucement en attendant le contact des lèvres de House. Elle entendit sa canne tomber au sol et l'instant d'après, elle sentit la main de House lui prendre la tête afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Le contact fut doux. Lisa l'entoura de ses bras pour intensifier le baiser. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ils se séparèrent un court instant. C'est Cuddy qui renouvela les hostilités, elle le pris par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua brusquement sur la portière en poussant un cri de rage. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, c'était plus intense. La main de House qui était sur la hanche de Cuddy montait doucement dans son dos. Soudain, Cuddy se détacha de lui, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Elle fit un pas en arrière, encoure un peu essoufflée. Elle regarda furtivement House avant de reprendre le volant. Lui, il était toujours sous le choc. Elle démarra et s'en alla. Elle regardait House rétrécir au fur et à mesure dans son rétroviseur : il était en train de se baisser pour ramasser sa canne. Quand il se redressa, la voiture de Cuddy avait disparue au coin de la rue. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et songea à ce baiser, à sa violence. Il savait que Cuddy n'allait pas bien elle non plus.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy regardait sa montre nerveusement : dix heures sept. Elle se leva de son bureau, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta les stores. Elle espérait que House était bien rentré la nuit dernière. Elle regarda encore sa montre avant de s'asseoir. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé House tout près de chez lui, mais quand même. Lisa frissonna en repensant à ce qui c'était passé. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en tenta de se concentrer.

House était toujours chez lui, il tournait en rond dans sa salle à manger en attendant que la vicodin fasse effet. Il avait encore plus mal dormit que d'habitude. Depuis un mois, les insomnies étaient fréquentes et lorsqu'il s'endormait, il ne rêvait pas, il cauchemardait. Il revivait l'accident, il revoyait le visage ensanglanté de Amber et toujours Wilson, enfin son regard glacé et triste. Cette nuit, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir vu les évènements d'hier soir. La nuit fut agitée : il rêvait de Cuddy, assise sur le capot de sa voiture, en train de pleurer silencieusement. Amber apparaissait comme par magie et venait consoler Cuddy. Amber portait la même tenue que le jour de l'accident. La scène était surréaliste. Amber se dirigea vers House et lui dit :

- Vous êtes content ? Regardez dans quel état elle est maintenant !

Les yeux bleus de Amber s'assombrir jusqu'à devenir marron. House connaissait ses yeux, mais il ne savait plus à qui ils appartenaient. Lentement, le visage de la jeune femme changea, les traits se durcirent, ses cheveux devinrent châtains foncés. House se sentait mal.

- Regarde dans quel état elle est maintenant !

House recula : c'était Wilson qui venait de parler. Ils étaient maintenant dans le bus et Amber était allongée plus loin, dans un coin sombre, recouverte de sang. House se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme âgé. Il reconnaissait ses traits durs : son père. House avait alors l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Il regarda son père droit dans les yeux et attendit la sanction. Son père leva sa main et frappa Grégory…

House était alors tombé de son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait la gorge sèche et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il était encore dans son cauchemar et s'attendait à revoir son père resurgir d'un moment à l'autre dans sa chambre. Il détestait cette impression de vulnérabilité, l'impression qu'il avait à ce moment même. Son souffle s'était calmé au bout de quelques secondes et il revenait à la réalité. Il regarda l'heure : dix heure sept, et merde je suis en retard, se dit-il.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il en voyant le regard de Cuddy.

Elle était appuyée sur le muret où il prenait les dossiers pour ces consultations.

- Panne de réveil, se justifia-t-il en voyant que Cuddy ne réagissait pas.

- Dans mon bureau, aboya-t-elle.

House la suivit sans broncher. Cuddy contourna son bureau et s'assit. House fit de même en râlant quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Je veux que vous parliez à Wilson, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

House l'observa un moment avant de dire :

- Vous avez de vilaines cernes. Mal dormi ? On s'inquiétait d'avoir laissé le boiteux loin de chez lui ?

- D'une, répondit Cuddy, je vous ais déposé à une dizaine de maison de chez vous, de deux, vous aussi vous avez des cernes alors que vous avez sûrement dormi jusqu'à dix heures. Insomnies ? Cauchemars ? Ou les deux peut être ?

- Vous êtes une piètre imitatrice de moi, vous n'êtes qu'une petite copieuse, finit-il avec une voix aiguë.

- C'est ça, cachez vous derrière vos sarcasmes.

House se renfrogna encore plus.

- Allez lui parlez, il traverse quelque chose de très difficile, reprit doucement Cuddy.

- Vous croyez que c'est de moi qu'il a besoin ? A votre avis, pourquoi il est parti de Prinston ?! Hurla-t-il en se levant de la chaise. Si vous croyez que c'est la solution à mes problèmes comportementaux ?! Vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Allez y ! Collez moi toutes les heures de consult' que vous voulez ! Je n'irai pas lui parler, plus je suis loin de lui mieux il s'en portera !

Cuddy s'était aussi levée, devant la violence de House. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, reprit-il en baissant la voix. Ca va passer. Il faut juste un peu de temps.

- Non, je crains que cette fois ci, ça ne passera pas, osez dire le contraire…

- Pourquoi vous vous souciez de moi ? Pourquoi se soucier de quelqu'un qui ne veux pas qu'on se soucie de lui !

- Parce que ça pourrait mal tourner ! s'écria Cuddy.

- Quoi ! Vous avez peur que je fasse une over dose dans mon salon, qu'on m'y retrouve décomposé ? Si je dois mourir comme ça, et bien soit ! cria-t-il en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Lisa sursauta au bruit de claquement. House avait des propos durs, les plus durs qu'il n'avait jamais eus. La violence de ses mots était telle que Cuddy avait eu l'impression d'avoir reçu une immense giffle.


	5. Chapter 5

House jeta ses clés sur son bureau, envoya valser sa veste et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il se massa la jambe, elle était atrocement douloureuse. House fixait l'étagère qui se trouvait devant lui. Il soupira et se leva, pris l'escabeau et le mit devant l'étagère. Il esquissa un léger sourire lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la boîte métallique. Soudain House sentit l'escabeau se dérober sous ses pieds. Il vit la table basse se rapprocher dangereusement de sa tête. Ses mains tenaient la boîte et il était donc incapable de se rattraper à quelque chose pour éviter la chute. Il se prit la table basse de plein fouet. House plaqua sa main sur son arcade sourcilière, sur sa blessure. La douleur lui faisait plisser les yeux. Il prit la direction tant bien que mal vers sa salle de bain. L'avantage de cette chute, c'est qu'il n'avait plus mal à la jambe, ça lui offrait un répit d'une heure, tout au plus. Il enleva sa main pour regarder les dégâts dans la glace de son armoire à pharmacie. Le sang se remit à couler instantanément et en quantité assez importante. Il ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie et chercha de quoi faire une suture. Le sang qui coulait l'obligeait à fermer l'œil gauche. Il reposa sa main sur sa blessure quand on sonna à sa porte. Il grogna : pas moyen d'être tranquille. La sonnette se fit entendre de nouveau.

- Je suis pas là ! cria-t-il, en s'approchant de son miroir pour voir de plus près la plaie.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas fermé sa porte. D'ailleurs, il oubliait assez souvent de la verrouiller. Là, il s'en voulait de ne l'avoir pas fait et il savait déjà qui était entré.

- J'ai dis que je n'étais pas là… soupira-t-il en voyant Cuddy.

Lisa resta plantée un moment au milieu du couloir. Elle apercevait House dans la salle de bains, la tête en sang. Il entendit les talons de Cuddy résonner sur le parquet. Le tempo était rapide : sa jupe l'obligeait à faire de petits pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un mauvais coup avec une cowgirl. Et je parle au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Cuddy ne fit aucune remarque sur cette dernière réplique. Elle prit le menton de House, le força à enlever sa main de son arcade pour inspecter sa blessure.

- Vous avez du spray désinfectant ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai peur, maintenant que vous jouez au docteur, je préfère le faire moi-même…

Lisa lui adressa un regard noir et incita House à se taire. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et chercha.

- Vous n'avez pas de bétadine ?

- Non, j'ai juste de l'alcool à 90°.

- Vous êtes maso ?!

- Non j'ai juste oublié d'en piquer à la clinique…

Cuddy ne répondit pas plus à cette remarque qu'à la précédente.

- C'est même pas drôle, vous ne vous énervez plus… A quoi ça sert que je fasse des vannes alors…soupira-t-il.

Cuddy trouva une compresse stérile et ouvrit le flacon d'alcool. Elle imbiba la compresse et l'approcha de la blessure.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non… Arrrghh ! cria-t-il plissant les yeux.

House saisit le poignet de Cuddy sous l'effet de la douleur, juste pour ne pas vaciller. Cuddy tamponna doucement provoquant des grimaces de la part de House. La blessure ne saignait presque plus. Elle fouilla de nouveau dans l'armoire et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez jouer à la couturière maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais non, espèce d'idiot, je vais vous mettre du strap. Ca devrait faire l'affaire.

- Ca devrait ?!

Lisa lui jeta un énième regard noir. Le visage de House se détendit et il esquissa un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il la charriait.

- Allez vous mettre sur votre canapé, il fait assez sombre dans votre salle de bains.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et House se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Cuddy arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec ce qui lui fallait. Lisa se recula un peu pour observer son travail lorsqu'elle eut fini. C'était correctement mis. Mais elle remarqua que House avait du sang sur sa joue ainsi que dans le cou et sur son t-shirt.

- Vous avez du sang un peu partout, dit Cuddy en attrapant du coton qu'elle avait pris soin d'apporter.

- Ca arrive parfois quand on s'ouvre l'arcade sourcilière, répondit-il en enlevant son t-shirt et en la balançant en direction de la salle de bain.

Elle suivit des yeux la trajectoire du t-shirt qui atterrit sur le parquet, bien loin de la salle de bain. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel : pour une maniaque comme elle c'était horripilant.

- Bah quoi ? dit House.

Lisa hésita un court instant avant d'appliquer le coton sur sa joue.

- C'était pas la peine d'enlever votre t-shirt, dit Cuddy.

- Bah, il faut bien le mettre à laver…répondit-il naturellement. Si ça vous perturbe tant que ça, je peux le remettre si vous voulez…

- Faites pas l'idiot, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle changea de coton avant d'enlever le sang dans le cou de House. Ces gestes étaient appliqués. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour enlever tout le sang. Lisa essayait de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, c'est pourquoi elle fut très rapide dans ses gestes.

- C'est bon, dit Cuddy.

- Merci, répondit House en attrapant un t-shirt qui était sur la table basse, il le sentit et l'enfila.

Cuddy allait répondre quand elle sentit quelque chose à côté de son pied. Elle se baissa et l'attrapa. Lisa reconnu le flacon qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle chercha d'où il provenait. House attendait que Cuddy explose d'un moment à l'autre. Cuddy ramassa la boîte métallique, regarda l'escabeau et la table basse tour à tour : elle avait compris. Elle posa la boîte sur la table en soupirant.

- Votre entaille à l'arcade vous a permis de reculer votre injection de morphine, dit Lisa en ramassant son manteau et en prenant la direction de la porte.

House grimaça lorsque Cuddy claqua la porte. House prit le flacon un instant. Il en avait plus besoin, enfin pour l'instant. House émit un cri de rage. Il se leva, pris sa canne et se rua dehors. Il espérait arriver avant que Cuddy ait filé. Il accéléra la cadence.

- Cuddy ! cria-t-il.

Elle se retourna brusquement, surprise de voir House la rattraper. Il s'arrêta, un peu essoufflé. Cuddy lui semblait triste et déçue.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue chez moi ? demanda House.

- A votre avis ? Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça.

- Je veux vous l'entendre dire.

- Ben voyons…

House fit deux trois pas en avant.

- Pour vérifier que vous ne ferez pas de choses… Stupides. Mais mes craintes se confirment, répondit-elle avant de se retourner.

- J'ai mal ! cria-t-il.

Lisa ouvrit sa portière et s'immobilisa, mais sans se retourner.

- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai autant mal ! C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ! Vous voyez, pas besoin de voir un psy ou un autre tordu dans le genre !

House fit une pause en attendant la réaction de Lisa.

- Seulement je peux rien faire ! C'est arrivé, c'est horrible. C'est surtout horrible pour Wilson. Son chagrin et sa peine sont les effets secondaires. Mes effets secondaires font que ma jambe me fait atrocement souffrir.

- Vous n'éprouvez donc qu'une souffrance physique, demanda Lisa en se retournant.

- J'ai pas dis ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

- Vous vous êtes provoqué des migraines, pris du LSD, vous carburez à la vicodin, vous vous êtes électrocuté pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous avez failli mourir en laissant Wilson et Chase trifouiller dans votre cerveau, et j'en passe. Vous ne tenez pas à la vie plus que ça. Et encore plus maintenant depuis que vous n'avez plus Wilson. Désolée d'être inquiète. Arrangez vous pour ne pas « accidentellement » -elle dessina les guillemets avec ses doigts- dépasser la dose, dit-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

House la regarda partir, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il fut surpris à espérer que cela ne devienne pas une habitude.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

House se grattait la barbe devant son tableau blanc : il réfléchissait. De nombreux mots, maladies, symptômes étaient marqués : il diagnostic n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il le savait. Le patient était sous assistance respiratoire, mais son état était stable. Ça lui laissait un peu plus de temps. Il avait envoyé ses valets faire les diverses analyses qu'il avait demandées. Il savait par cœur tout ce qu'il y avait sur le tableau, mais il avait besoin de voir les mots, de les écrire. Il prit sa canne et alla vers son bureau, il lui fallait quelque chose pour réfléchir plus vite. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit son yoyo. Il regarda brièvement le bureau de Wilson, toujours dans la pénombre. Il était tard. Il arriva de nouveau devant son tableau blanc et commença à lancer son yoyo tout en regardant les mots inscrits noirs sur blanc. Il n'était pas tout à fait concentré au maximum : il pensait au derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Cuddy ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il avait fait de dégâts comme ça. Il s'appuya sur la table. Il jouait toujours au yoyo, mais il ne regardait plus le tableau. Il repensa à la première fois où il avait vu Lisa.

A cette époque, il était jeune médecin et elle était étudiante en deuxième année. House contournait déjà les règles, les protocoles. Il en faisait les frais : son titulaire l'avait obligé à diriger les dissections des deuxièmes années, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. House était allongé dans l'herbe, devant la faculté, il regarda sa montre : il était en retard de trente minutes. Il sourit, il en avait donc trente de plus. Les deuxièmes années n'oseraient pas lui faire de remarques. Soudain le luminosité diminua : quelqu'un le surplombait. Il ouvrit un œil : une petite bonne femme se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches, un petit air pincé sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient long, frisés et volaient légèrement sous l'effet du vent donnant l'impression à House que la scène se passait au ralenti. House remarqua tout de suite ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Vous êtes le Dr. House ?

- Ça dépend qui le demande.

- C'est bon, ça doit être vous.

House arqua légèrement le sourcil. Il ne se redressa pas, referma même les yeux. Lisa savait qu'il réagirait plus ou moins de cette façon. House avait déjà eu trois autres groupes en dissection et il était toujours en retard ou ne prenait même pas la peine de venir. Des camarades lui avaient décrit son apparence : elle savait qu'elle était tombée sur la bonne personne. Elle ne se démonta pas et dit :

- La dissection aurait déjà du commencer il y a trente minutes.

House ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Je savais pas que les deuxièmes années étaient si pressés de vomir leur déjeuner, répondit-il en se redressant.

- Je ne vais pas vomir, dit Lisa sûre d'elle.

House la regarda de bas en haut et sourit.

- Combien vous pariez ? demanda-t-il.

Lisa le regarda, offensée.

- Ne me regardez pas comme, ça ! s'écria-t-il. Vous vomissez tous, enfin, soit vous tombez dans les pommes et c'est en vous réveillant que vous vomissez.

- Qui vous dit que je n'échapperai pas aux statistiques ?

House sortit un billet de son jean.

- Cinquante dollars, si vous ne vomissez pas. Et vous m'invitez à dîner si vous perdez. C'est honnête, non ?

Lisa réfléchit un instant et dit :

- D'accord, dit Lisa en tendant la main à House. Je suis Lisa. Lisa Cuddy.

- Enchanté, répondit House.

House la regarda s'éloigner : bon dieu qu'elle était sexy cette fille, pensa-t-il. Lisa se dirigea à l'intérieur de la fac : elle était satisfaite, elle avait réussi à faire venir ce House. Quand elle pense que les autres l'avaient prise pour une folle quand elle était partie à la recherche de House…

- Je crois que je viens de gagner !

House grimaça. Il venait de perdre. Lisa fut la seule à pouvoir résister à la dissection réalisée par House. Il avait tout essayé : il avait même fait exprès de déchirer les viscères pour laisser échapper dans la pièce une odeur inimaginable.

- Vous savez que nous sommes censés travailler sur le même corps pendant cette semaine ? demanda Lisa en croisant les bras.

- C'est pas grave, y'en a d'autres dans le frigo, j'ai juste une tonne de paperasse à faire…soupira-t-il. Vivement que je puisse engager quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place, dit House en enlevant sa blouse et ses gants et en tendant le billet à Lisa.

- Merci, à demain, répondit Lisa en quittant la pièce. Au fait, dit Lisa en se retournant. Mon père était médecin légiste, il lui arrivait parfois de m'emmener au travail avec lui, c'est peut être pour ça que je n'ai pas vomi, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

House la regarda quitter la pièce, songeur. Etonnante cette Lisa Cuddy.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge ce qui fit sortir House de ses souvenirs. Thirteen était devant lui et lui tendait les résultats.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse House hocha la tête. Il aimait se souvenir : il n'avait pas mal à la jambe, n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé par Stacy et Wilson n'était pas encore malheureux à cause de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

House jouait avec son téléphone depuis environ quinze minutes, il le lançait en l'air, le rattrapait in extremis, lui faisait faire le maximum de tour en l'air. Il se fichait qu'il se brise par terre si jamais il ratait son coup : il n'était pas matérialiste. Enfin, il ne l'était que pour les objets qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux : sa guitare, son coffret en bois planqué sous le lit, de vieilles photos avec Stacy. Il était un peu nerveux : il voulait appeler Wilson, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait faire des cascades à son téléphone. Il en venait même à espérer qu'il rate son coup et qu'il se casse en mille morceaux. D'un seul coup, il se décida : il fallait faire vite, comme pour enlever un pansement. Il ouvrit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Wilson. Il cherchait à toute vitesse ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Déjà quatre sonneries. Il luttait pour ne pas raccrocher. Six sonneries…

- Le numéro de votre correspondant n'est plus attribué, dit lentement une voix féminine.

House raccrocha. Il avait pourtant appelé sur son fixe, c'était bizarre. Il composa alors le numéro du portable de Wilson. Il tapotait ses doigts sur le rebord de son canapé lorsqu'il entendit la même voix féminine que tout à l'heure, lui disant que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit soudainement. Il attrapa le flacon de vicondin le plus proche et en goba deux. Il regarda sa montre : vingt trois heures. Il ne réfléchit pas davantage : il attrapa ses clés de moto et bondit hors de son appartement.

Des bruits sourds firent sortir Cuddy de son sommeil. Elle détestait être réveillée en sursaut et surtout en pleine nuit. Elle regarda son réveil : minuit. Elle pesta un coup avant de se lever. Elle avait reconnu ces bruits : ceux d'une canne. Elle se demanda pourquoi House venait tambouriner à sa porte : il n'était pas de garde, il avait résolu son cas en fin d'après midi. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et quand elle fut sûre que c'était bien House, elle l'ouvrit en grand. Il avait une mine effroyable. Il portait plus que d'ordinaire son poids sur sa jambe saine, signe d'une plus grande souffrance venant de son autre jambe. Cuddy le remarqua tout de suite.

- J'ai appelé Wilson, dit House d'une voix rocailleuse.

Cuddy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle avait l'intention originelle de lui crier dessus, mais avec cette réplique, elle se ravisa. Elle regarda House sortir son téléphone de sa poche et il lui montra l'écran : _Wilson appart'_ y était écrit. Il avait mis le haut parleur. Elle ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Le numéro de votre correspondant n'est plus attribué, dit lentement une voix féminine.

House rangea son téléphone et dit :

- J'ai ensuite tenté son portable, j'ai eu le même résultat. Je suis allé à son appartement… J'ai réveillé une charmante demoiselle…Mais pas de Wilson…Il lui a néanmoins demandé de dire, que si un jour un boiteux la réveillait en pleine nuit… De dire qu'il fallait être là avant et que maintenant ce n'est plus la peine…

House ravala sa salive difficilement.

- Maintenant arrêtez de me gonfler avec Wilson, il ne veut plus de moi… Arrivera ce qui arrivera, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.

Cuddy sentit son estomac tomber dans ses talons. Elle saisit le bras de House pour lui faire faire volte face. Il se retourna lentement. A ce moment précis, House sembla terriblement fatigué.

- Laissez moi… S'il vous plait…

Il avait dit ça dans un murmure, c'était tellement peu dans ses habitudes. Il ne regardait pas Cuddy dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas d'affrontement, ça aussi ce n'était pas son habitude.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Cuddy.

House fit rebondir sa canne.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, lâcha-t-il.

Il crispa sa main sur sa canne sous l'effet de la douleur. Lisa était toujours sous le choc de sa déclaration, elle regardait House qui grimaçait à cause de sa jambe.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venu avec votre moto ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête.

- Entrez, je ne vous laisse pas partir dans cet état.

House resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, hésitant.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez réveillée, je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne fit aucune remarque et entra. Lisa ferma la porte et dit :

- Allez vous asseoir sur le canapé, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour votre jambe.

- Je suis sûr qu'un doliprane ou deux feront l'affaire, répondit House alors que Cuddy avait déjà disparu.

Il savait que prendre plus de vicondin était l'over dose assurée, il avait déjà doublé la dose depuis son petit tour à l'ancien appartement de Wilson. Il s'en voulait d'être passé chez Cuddy, il voulait juste la réveiller en pleine nuit pour qu'elle lui foute la paix et qu'elle ne s'amuse plus à jouer la bonne samaritaine. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à aller chez elle, il sentait que ça allait au-delà du simple fait de l'emmerder. Wilson était son confident, son ami et House ne pouvait plus se confier ou même discuter avec quiconque comme il le faisait avec Wilson. Il se leva pour partir, mais sa main se referma dans le vide : il n'avait plus de canne. Il soupira et se trouva idiot de ne pas avoir vu Cuddy la lui piquer.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

- Oh, non, la canne c'est juste un artifice pour mettre Cameron dans mon lit.

- J'ai du baume chauffant pour les douleurs musculaires, je l'utilise quand j'ai couru, dit Cuddy en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je sais que vous vous sentez mieux, une fois que Ingrid vous a massé.

- Je doute que vous réussissiez à l'égaler, répondit House. Vous voulez parier ?

- J'ai dépassé le stade du pari comme moteur.

- C'est pas ce que vous disiez en deuxième année.

- En attendant, c'est moi qui avais gagné. Baissez votre pantalon, ordonna Lisa.

House ne fit pas de remarque et s'exécuta. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et se laissa faire. Cuddy appliqua le gel et commença à le masser. Ses gestes n'avaient rien d'ambigus, c'étaient ceux d'un médecin. De la chaleur commençait à se diffuser dans les muscles de sa cuisse, mais la douleur était tenace. House, quand à lui, l'observait : elle ne le regardait pas et était concentrée.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? demanda Lisa.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Je crois que le message est clair, non ?

Lisa consentit à détourner son regard de sa jambe pour le poser sur House.

- Vous allez continuer à avoir mal, dit Lisa.

- La douleur va décroître, comme la dernière fois, je pourrai revenir à des doses « standards ». Arrêtez de me protéger, je suis grand…

- Si je ne vous protégeais pas, vous auriez déjà rendu votre stéthoscope et vous seriez déjà en prison.

Elle n'avait pas tord sur ce coup là, mais House ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Je vous signale que moi aussi je vous protège…Enfin, quelques fois…

Cuddy lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Quand vous vouliez avoir le bébé du rouquin fan de Mozart, répliqua-t-il.

Lisa s'arrêta brusquement de le masser et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet.

- Et moi je ne veux pas parler de Wilson ! se surprit-il à crier.

- C'est pas pareil, vous avez la possibilité de le retrouver. Téléphonez à ses patients, je suis sûre qu'il leur a donné un numéro de téléphone, une adresse… Alors que moi, je ne peux pas avoir ce que je désire le plus.

- Revoir Wilson, n'est pas ce que je désire le plus, figurez vous !! cria-t-il en se levant et en remettant son pantalon.

- Bien sûr que si ! Wilson est votre meilleur ami ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

House bouillonnait de rage ainsi que Lisa.

- Décidemment, à chaque fois que l'on se parle, il faut que ça dégénère, dit Cuddy en tentant de calmer sa voix.

House portait tout son poids sur sa jambe saine pour ne pas empirer la douleur.

- Redonnez moi ma canne, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

Elle ne sourcilla pas.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une sadique, dit-il les dents serrées.

Il fit un pas en avant pour la récupérer mais il s'écroula au sol. Cuddy se précipita pour le relever. House refusa son aide et se hissa tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se massa le front. Une grande fatigue s'insinua dans tout son corps. Lisa observa le brusque changement de situation et s'assit à côté de lui. Il releva la tête et dit :

- J'aurai du mourir dans ce bus. La vie ne devrait pas être aléatoire. Ce sont les drogués malheureux et misanthropes qui auraient du mourir dans l'accident. Amber et Wilson auraient du couler des jours heureux. Vous devriez pouvoir avoir ce bébé et j'aurai du mourir dans ce bus. Je ne veux pas avoir mal, je ne veux pas être malheureux…

Lisa en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de House qui ne la rejeta pas. Il ne la regardait pas, il regardait droit devant lui.

- Wilson me hait, je le sais…

Il sentit la main de Cuddy descendre sur son omoplate. House tourna la tête vers Cuddy pour croiser son regard. Elle y vit une grande tristesse ainsi qu'une grande lassitude. Lisa avait la gorge nouée, les mots s'obstinaient à vouloir rester coincés entre ses cordes vocales. House se prit la tête dans ses mains et sentit de nouveau la main de Cuddy lui frotter le dos, elle essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au bout de quelques instants elle lui dit :

- Je vais vous chercher une couverture, vous restez dormir ici, déclara-t-elle. Et pas la peine de discuter.

TBC...


End file.
